


Breakup

by EaSnowPw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hopeful Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 21:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EaSnowPw/pseuds/EaSnowPw
Summary: "This isn't working."Tony had known that it would get to this, had thought about these words in the same order on various occasions, but hearing them from his lover still hurt."No, it isn't."





	Breakup

"This isn't working."

Tony had known that it would get to this, had thought about these words in the same order on various occasions, but hearing them from his lover still hurt. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, quickly stomping down on his anger. This had to happen. It wasn't Stephen's fault, too. It was just the way things were.

"No, it isn't."

To his credit, the sorcerer looked sorry. Tony had had a lot of trouble when it came to reading his partner's feelings in the beginning, still did occasionally, but now he'd schooled his face into an apologetic mask, hands shaking more than usually. If anything, that told the engineer that he had a lot more inner turmoil than he was projecting.

"I know what you need. God..." A shaky hand ran through his hair, rubbing his face on its way up. "I wish I could give it to you."

'Then why don't you?' The question was slaughtered in his mind. This wasn't the time to hurt the other. If he was being honest...

"I know what you need, too, and I'm pretty sure you're not getting it, either." Stephen shook his head, swallowing.

"I'm getting more than I thought I would." Should he take it as an insult? That he expected less support, less understanding from Tony Stark, the playboy billionaire? "You put up with so much and you're still here..."

"I can't just coldly watch you keel over. Come on, doc, I do have a heart."

"I know. And it's big, and beautiful, and kind, and you deserve so much more." Scarred hands gripped his tight, so tight that Tony was sure it hurt the other. "You always blame yourself for everything. This is not your fault. This is not your failure." Going in for the kill. The engineer looked away.

"How is it not my fault for being so demanding? How is it not my fault for spending time in the lab when I knew you would only be around for a day?" Tony took a shaky breath. No. No tears. Stark men are made of iron.

"You shouldn't have to work your schedule around me. I'm away from days, weeks, sometimes months, and I know you worry, because this is what you do. You worry and wait for me to come back, even if I might not." Stephen wasn't telling Tony about the masters they lost, about how they had no idea where those people were or what happened to them, how likely it was, statistically, for him to find his end like that. "You deserve better." He let go of the other's hands. The pain in his would probably linger for a few hours, but he welcomed the reminder.

"That's a cliche breakup line." The sorcerer chuckled bitterly, ducking his head, because he felt like he would cry and his lover didn't need to see that. "No, really. It's standard." Blue eyes met his, interrupting his monologue. Had they always been that blue? Nope. Heterochromia iridium.

"Please don't put on your mask. For the last time."

"Well, what do you want me to say, doc?" Tony snapped, standing up. "You're right and I've thought about doing this myself, but I guess you're braver. I love you. I want you here, at least every night. I went to bed on my own for weeks, and yes, I have nightmares about whatever the fuck you're dealing with on a weekly basis! I need someone who's there for me. Happy? I said it. I need to be looked after, or at least to have a partner." Tony huffed, trying to hold himself together. "We probably need the same thing. There's a lot of demand and little supply."

"You'll find another supplier. A better one."

'I want you.'

"What about you?"

Stephen shrugged.

"I'm too busy for a relationship, anyway." Tony felt something sink deep into his stomach.

"Will you still visit?"

Stephen met his eyes. There was pain and regret, but what middle ground was there to be found? They'd tried and tried and tried, but it wasn't working. Tony needed someone by his side, which Stephen couldn't offer. And Stephen, for all his bravado, needed someone who could drop whatever they were doing and cuddle him when he returned from a particularly traumatizing dimension. And Tony could do that, maybe, sort of, but not all the time. He couldn't teleport from a meeting and, sometimes, the restless energy in his body would win.

"Why should I? It would only make this harder on us both."

'Are you going to lock yourself up like a princess in her tower with Wong as the dragon?'

"I'll miss you."

The sorcerer looked away, closing his eyes, then abruptly stood up, turning around. Tony felt tears gather and was grateful for the reprieve. He wanted to scream, to kick and curse, because it was just time, fuck! They just needed time. When they had time, everything was good. Why couldn't they have met earlier, when he was an arrogant engineer and Stephen was an arrogant doctor? They'd had time then. They could've gone through their shit together, or maybe not at all, because Stephen saw through people and maybe would've warned Tony about Stane and maybe Tony would've been the one driving instead of Stephen and he was a good driver. Maybe they would have had sex and he would've missed his flight to Afganistan or Stephen could have convinced him not to go. Maybe Tony's money could have gotten Stephen's hands fixed.

Then Stephen lifted his hands and wiped at his face. Tony froze. He wasn't... was he? Shit, he was. The sorcerer patted his jeans and turned towards the table, where the sling ring lay.

"I can't do this. I'm sorry," he quickly said.

Time. Just fucking time!

Tony lounged over the table and grabbed his wrist before he could touch the magical item. The sorcerer deflated.

"Tony..."

"Do you love me?" he blurted out, tightening his grip when the sorcerer tried to escape. It couldn't end like that. He refused to let another person walk away while they still loved each other. His breakup with Pepper nearly destroyed him. "Do you? Just say you don't and I'll let you go." He searched for the sorcerer's eyes, wanting to see the truth, hell, even a lie would do. Knowing that he wasn't loved would make this breakup easier.

Stephen looked away.

"You asshole, you know I do," he muttered.

Well, then Tony would fight for this relationship even if it proved to be the death of him.

"I'll go to therapy if you stay."

"Tony..."

"If you leave, I'll go right back to where you found me after Pepper." Which was on a clear path to an early grave. Offer made, he let go of the other's wrist. Stephen looked crushed. "We just need time. Patience. I know that. You know it, too. If we're not meant to be, I'll take another reason, anything else, but time. I'll make time if you promise to try to do the same."

Stephen reached for the sling ring again and, for a crushing moment, Tony thought that this was it. Then the sorcerer sighed and nodded weakly, muttering "Okay" before he made a portal and the cloak quickly flew in.

Tony realized that it was the first night Stephen had left his relic at the sanctum.

The cloak settled on its master's shoulders, twitching in surprise when he closed the portal and turned towards his lover.

"I couldn't do it." It was for both the relic and his lover. "I can't do it." He shrugged, squeezing his eyes closed while he tried to compose himself. He didn't expect the peace to last, but, with Tony willing to put in the effort, he would at least try to meet him halfway.

The engineer's arms wrapped around his waist. Stephen returned the hug, squeezing tightly. He'd told himself he would end the night a single man, lied to himself that he could take it, that it was better that way.

"I'm sorry." Tony hummed questioningly. "I'm sorry I gave up on us."

A hug with the sorcerer was a 3way business. The cloak covered both of them, keeping them together. Tony absolutely loved it, being wrapped up like a double human burrito, warm and safe and loved and...

"We'll make this work," he promised. "We're two stubborn idiots. If anyone can make it work, it's us."

* * *

 

"I'm not going."

Wong stared at the future Sorcerer Supreme with his usual neutral, mildly judging face. Stephen was expecting to spontaneously combust, but nothing happened.

"Very well. Master Hamir will go in your place. In exchange, you will teach daily classes at Kamar Taj."

Was it that easy? Was it really that easy?

"Okay."

Wong spun around and opened a portal. Before he stepped through, he said

"You can bring Stark with you."

And there was that.

* * *

Tony was in heaven at magic hq. He ran scans over scans over scans of practically everything, from his boyfriend to the students, to other masters and even the birds. Stephen watched him set up his gear and kept stealing glances while he was teaching. His engineer was happy, energetic and healthy in a way he had never seen him, bouncing around from place to place and checking his results, talking to Friday and doing whatever else he did. Stephen had to remind him to eat. He ran scans of the food. His excitement was endearing.

After sunset, the students and other masters retreated to their chambers for reading, leaving the courtyard empty for the two lovers. Stephen approached his now tired, but restless boyfriend and took his hand.

"Are you finished with your scans?"

"Well, everyone bailed, so I guess so." Tony shrugged, following his sorcerer when he led him away, through a portal. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

They arrived somewhere in the mountains, away from the soft buzz and lights of the city.

"Nature's not really my thing, Merlin," the engineer grumbled, but sat next to the other man nonetheless.

"Rocks won't eat you. Look up."

Tony had to admit that the view was breathtaking. The stars and moon were visible, unobstructed by the artificial lights. If he looked down, he could see Kamar Taj in the distance, a gathering of tiny lights.

"Romantic. Are we having sex under the stars?"

A huffed laughter was his only answer even as an arm wrapped around his waist. Tony took the hint and just leaned on his boyfriend, admiring the view. It was rare for him to stop tinkering or thinking, probably why he occasionally took sleep as a personal affront. However, with Stephen, he sometimes found his mind empty, not focusing on any new project or task. It should've horrified him, but he understood the appeal, so he just soaked the other's warmth and presence, letting the cloak wrap around their shoulders like a blanket. His eyes soon grew heavy. Oh. He was sleepy, but his overactive brain needed a break to remember that. Stephen seemed to know how his body worked by now.

Tony felt lips press against his forehead. He prayed that this day would be one of many. Stephen had told him that his new teaching job was indefinite. They could patch things up with the new schedule, but how long would it last? No. Bad thoughts. Now was happy time. He shifted his body to stretch and catch Stephen's lips next. The sorcerer obliged. It was a slow, unhurried kiss, just an affirmation of their feelings, nothing more. Their lips moved at a languid pace, simply enjoying the moment, with no ulterior motives. They parted by mutual agreement, breaths a little uneven, but gazes heated. Tony hid his yawn against the taller man's shoulder.

"Sorry. Long day." Another forehead kiss.

"I understand. Perhaps it would be best if we retreated to my room now," the sorcerer offered, his deep voice warming up the engineer in all the right ways.

As he followed his boyfriend through the portal, Tony knew that this warmth was worth fighting for, that this relationship would work. The soft look on the other's face was worth everything.

"I love you," he whispered as he settled down into the (insultingly old) bed.

"I love you too," Stephen replied, wrapping his arms around him.

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this thinking that I would end it with each of them crying in bed alone, but I seem to be unable to write sad endings.


End file.
